


Best of Both Worlds

by siderealSandman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome, adult characters, power perversion potential, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: Technically speaking, they were the same person, identical blond hair, green eyes, and beaming grins as they stood proudly before her. The only difference was that one was dressed like a spandex furry convention refugee and the other wore the same outfit he wore on their date earlier that evening.





	Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of adult fiction intended for an adult audience. All characters depicted are above 18 years old. Reader discretion is advised.

Marinette’s eyes wandered between the two boys sitting on the edge of the couch and privately wondered if there was any limit to how weird her life was going to get.

“When did you learn how to do…this?” Marinette asked, not quite sure which one she was supposed to address. Technically speaking, they were the same person, identical blond hair, green eyes, and beaming grins as they stood proudly before her. The only difference was that one was dressed like a spandex furry convention refugee and the other wore the same outfit he wore on their date earlier that evening.

“I was fiddling with the ring after I dropped you off-” Adrien said, glancing at his alter-ego with a small frown. “After… _you_ dropped her off?”

“ _You_ were wearing the suit at the time.” Chat Noir shrugged.

“Yeah, but you remember dropping Marinette off on her balcony, right?” Adrien said.

“If we both remember it, shouldn’t it be _us_?” Chat Noir said, tail swishing as he tapped his chin.

“Okay, _one_ of you explain what happened,” Marinette said, commanding both their attention as she leaned back on the couch. “Is this-”

“An evolution of the Cat Miraculous?” Chat supplied. “I think so; kinda like the wings you sprouted last month, so that kinda makes sense.”  

“At least Ladybugs _have_ wings,” Marinette said. “What part of cats copying themselves makes any sense?”

“I like to think Plagg shares our sense of humor,” Adrien said. “Which would make us both-”

“Copycats,” Marinette sighed frowning at Adrien. “…well, not an _exact_ copy. Why did you…split?”

“I didn’t split,” Adrien said with a small smile. “I’m just in two places at once.”

“And one of those places happens to be able to destroy anything with a touch,” Chat said, wiggling his fingers. “Probably why there aren’t two Chat Noirs running around; double Cataclysm sounds kinda-”

“-earth shattering?” Adrien supplied.

“Took the words right out of your own mouth,” Chat said as Marinette rubbed her temples.

“So…which one of you is Adrien?” Marinette said.

“I am,” they said in unison, glancing at one another with a shrug. “ _We_ are.”

“Well, _that’s_ helpful,” Marinette snorted.

“Best we got,” Adrien said, scratching the back of his head. “Not like we’re exactly…experienced with all this.”

“I mean up until an hour ago, I wasn’t even aware I was capable of going all Kage Bushin no Jutsu,” Chat said, glancing at his doppelganger.

“So how do you _know_ you’re actually…you know… _you_ ,” Marinette said, pointing back and forth between them.

On cue, their lips curled into identical smirks that made Marinette’s stomach flutter in spite of the surreal situation she found herself in. Adrien turned around while Chat crossed the room, leaning in close and speaking softly.

“Ask me anything,” Chat said as Adrien plugged his ears across the room.

Glancing at Adrien’s back, she licked her lips, cupped her hand and whispered. “What was the last thing I texted you before you came?”

“ _I just took a shower and my parents are in Nice for the weekend; do you want to have a **nice** time while they’re gone?”_Adrien replied from across the room, turning around with a small smile. “Followed by no less than three winky smiling faces.”

“Okay, that’s…honestly kind of cool,” Marinette said, ringing Chat’s bell with the tip of her finger.

“Isn’t it?” Adrien said, grin splitting across his face. “I’m not gonna lie and say I wasn’t jealous of your sweet new wings, but _this_ is just _rife_ with potential.”

“Med-school entrance exams are gonna be a cinch with twice the brainpower working on the same problems,” Chat said. “Hell, I could even feed you the answers while you sit for the exam!”

“I can run interference while Chat does the heavy lifting,” Adrien pointed out as Marinette unconsciously started chewing her lower lip, eyeballs drifting from one boyfriend to the other.

“Maybe we can put that _‘Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste’_ rumor to bed with a photo-op,” Chat said, elbowing Adrien with a toothy smile. “The possibilities are endless!”

“Right…possibilities,” Marinette murmured, ears burning as both her boyfriends shared a glance before turning to her with raised eyebrows. “…I-I mean…oh, screw it, you know what I meant…”

The only thing lovelier than the sound of Adrien’s laugh was Adrien’s laugh amplified twice over, echoing through the empty apartment as Chat’s arms wound around her waist.

“You _bad_ girl,” Chat purred as Adrien made his way over.

“Here we are brainstorming ways that we can use our new powers for good, and you _immediately_ jump to superpowered threesome,” Adrien said, lacing his fingers in the belt-loop of her jeans and tugging her out of Chat’s arms closer to him.

“Not _immediately_ ,” Marinette protested, batting his hands away as she sunk down on the fainting couch. “But…I mean, let’s face it, if you were looking at _two_ of me, your first thought would be-“

“ _Jackpot,”_ Adrien and Chat said at the same time.

“And…well, you’re _both_ technically my boyfriend, so sue me if I had some less than pure thoughts,” Marinette huffed, crossing her arms.

“Sue you?” Chat said, slinking down on one side of her. “I don’t think that’s good boyfriending, do you?”

“No, I don’t think we can sue her,” Adrien said, taking his place at Marinette’s other hip. “But what _can_ we do to her?”

A teasing lilt crept his way into Adrien’s voice as his hand crept along the waistband of her pajama bottoms as Chat’s slid down her thigh with a small squeeze.

“ _Sue-_ deuce her?” Chat suggested, brushing some of Marinette’s wet hair back out of her face and kissing the nape of her neck as she leaned back, supported by Adrien and Chat’s free arms.

“It’s a testament to how hot I find this that I haven’t backhanded you out the window for that,” Marinette chuckled, breath hitching as Adrien’s teeth found the sensitive patch of skin in the crook of her neck.

“You hear that?” Adrien said between kisses and nips. “She thinks we’re _hot_.”

“She’s _dating_ us, you dweeb,” Chat laughed, batting at the tie holding her pajamas up and tugging it loose. “Of course she does.”

“It’s still nice to hear it,” Adrien said, teasing the hem of her shirt up as she fell back on her hands, heart beating as she felt two pairs of thumbs hook in the waistband of her pajama bottoms and tug them down her legs with practiced precision. She had half-hoped Adrien could sneak out for some empty-apartment weekend fun, which is why she was currently clad in the pink lacy thong she picked out for Adrien’s eighteenth birthday. The immediate and simultaneous purrs from both boys dispelled any lingering doubt she had as to their identity; it was the same response Adrien always had when he undressed her and found she was wearing his favorite.

“Is this for me?” Adrien asked, hand dipping between Marinette’s thighs and teasing a gasp out of her that was quickly smothered by Chat’s mouth pressed against hers. “How _thoughtful_ of you.”

Her hands slid up their backs, tangling in their hair as Chat pushed the hem of her t-shirt up, exposing her bare chest to the chill of the apartment as Adrien’s fingers rubbed her through the front of her underwear. She arched into his touch as Chat’s hands attended to her breasts, giving them a little squeeze as his mouth moved down to place an identical hickey on the other side of Marinette’s neck. One of the guiltiest pleasures she had was the feeling of Chat Noir’s gloved hands running over her skin, the smooth, slightly textured fabric raising goosebumps wherever they touched.

“D-Don’t you think this is a little unfair?” Marinette asked, pressing her lips against Adrien’s and savoring the cool, refreshing taste of his lip gloss. “I’m the only one losing clothes over here.”

“Well, we can always put it to a vote,” Adrien said, teasing his fingers under the waistband of Marinette’s panties. “Though I think the odds are stacked against you, princess~”

“Though we’re open to suggestions about how this night plays out,” Chat said as he moved to kneel behind her, hands sliding down to rest on her hips. “Any ideas?”

“Quite a few,” Marinette panted, reaching down to thread her fingers through Chat’s while Adrien resumed his neck kissing. “A-at the risk of sounding too forward-”

“We like it when you’re forward,” Adrien murmured against her neck.

“Forward is _good_ ,” Chat added.

“…can we still try that thing I suggested?” Marinette said almost shyly. “Only with…one of you in place of my little pink friend?”

“You still game for that?” Adrien asked.

“I didn’t spend forty minutes in the shower to back out now,” Marinette said, turning to face Chat. “You up to the task, kitty?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Chet chuckled, hips arching against the small of her back so she could feel his length straining against the material of his suit. “You need to be _way_ more naked first.

Acting as one, Adrien slowly stood up, tugging her to her feet as Chat gently pushed her off the couch and stood behind her. Her hands ran up Adrien’s firm, toned stomach, tugging his t-shirt up and over his head as she leaned in to kiss him briefly. Turning around, she ignored the soft, breathless gasp of adoration Adrien made whenever he saw her ass and grabbed Chat’s bell collar, tugging it slowly down as she leaned up to kiss him. She tried to find any kind of difference between them, critically measuring the way her lips felt against hers only to find that kissing Chat and kissing Adrien were, predictably, exactly the same.

“You wanna get her toybox out?” Chat asked between kisses, fingers threading through her hair as Adrien padded over to her desk, rifling around until he found what he was looking for. She heard the sound of a zipper and his pants hitting the floor as a white plastic box landed on the fainting couch.

“You got any preference on position?” Adrien asked as he took her from Chat, hands running through her hair as the tell-tale sound of something being unwrapped spiked Marinette’s pulse. She glanced over her shoulder to see Chat experimentally stretching a bright blue dental dam with a curious look on his face.

“Does it matter?” Marinette asked, glancing between them for a moment as they shared a look and a shrug.

“Not really,” Adrien said as Chat came up behind her, kissing the back of her neck as he and Adrien slowly sank to their knees, lips trailing down her chest and back. On cue, they took the waistband of her panties in their teeth and tugged down, slipping the delicate little thong off her hips and down her trembling legs.

“Nervous?” Adrien asked, pressing a kiss against her stomach.

“I think she’s excited,” Chat said, squeezing her ass with a small growl and slowly spreading her cheeks apart as she leaned forward, bracing herself on Adrien’s shoulders.

“Little of Column A, a little of Column- _ah!”_ Marinette’s knees nearly buckled as she felt the tip of Chat’s latex covered tongue press against her ass, cold strawberry lubricant causing a shudder to run through her.

“U uhkay?” Chat mumbled, tongue wrapped in blue latex as he leaned back. She offered him a shaky nod, fingers digging into Adrien’s shoulders as his own tongue swiped across the head of her aching clit in a long, slow lick that made her arch onto the balls of her feet. Before she could squeak out a response, she felt him press back into her backside, blonde stubble lightly scratching her ass as his tongue experimentally traced her warm, pulsing rim. She bit her lip before remembering there was no one to be quiet for, letting out a small whimper as Adrien slowly slid his middle finger inside her, tip of his tongue teasing her clit as her fingers threaded through his hair.

“He wants to know how he’s doing,” Adrien said, coming up for air as the tip of Chat’s tongue started teasing her open.

“Mmm…good,” Marinette panted, other hand reaching back and grabbing Chat’s hair. Arching back, she tried to get more of his tongue inside her as he took her eagerness as an invitation to throw caution to the wind. As his hands cupped her ass, Adrien’s hands wrapped around the backs of her thighs, lifting her with Chat Noir’s help as she let out a startled squeak. Her knees hooked on his shoulders as she found herself effectively sitting on a throne made of Adrien, two eager tongues teasing her as she supported herself on Chat Noir’s shoulders.

All that was missing was Ana Wintour complementing her fashion line while Jagged Stone played a private show to fulfil all of Marinette’s deepest fantasies.

Ankles crossing on Adrien’s back, she felt Chat’s face lean back a bit, fumbling with the cap of lubricant for a moment before gently teasing the tip of his index finger against her, looking up for a reaction as Marinette’s thighs unconsciously squeezed around Adrien’s head. Taking that as a good sign, Marinette hissed between her teeth as he slid up inside her to the second knuckle, arching a little before withdrawing enough for Marinette to miss the sensation. His fingers felt different than her own and the sensation of his suit-covered finger gliding up inside her with slow, exploratory strokes was enough to make her toes curl behind Adrien’s back.

“Relax,” Adrien purred between her legs.

“Y-You try relaxing with your superhero partner fingering your butt,” Marinette panted.

“Is that a promise?” Adrien asked.

“Turnabout is fair play after _aaaaaaaall.”_ The vowel stretched as Chat’s second finger joined his first, just the tips at first until Marinette relaxed enough to allow more of him in. She was used to the width—having spent more than a few nights playing with the bright pink plug that sat ignored in the toybox on the couch—but the way he moved, wiggled, and slid inside her in ways she couldn’t predict was wholly new and surprisingly pleasant.

Unconsciously, she arched back, which turned out to be a mistake as her fingers lost their grip on Chat’s shoulders. With a yelp, she fell back on him, knocking him to the floor and dragging Adrien down on top of them in a messy, half-naked heap.

“Ooph….that was smooth,” Marinette said, sitting up as Adrien and Chat shared a chuckle at her expense. Chat spat the dental dam out, smacking his lips as his arms wrapped around her stomach.

“You’re plenty smooth most of the time,” Adrien said. “Figured even Ladybug has her off days, doesn’t she?”

“Especially when faced with having clone sex with her boyfriend,” Marinette said, brushing hair out of her eyes as she sat up, feeling Chat Noir twitch beneath her. “…speaking of which.”

Marinette turned over, straddling Chat’s thighs as she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. Her fingers tugged down the zipper even further, fingers slipping below the suit and tugging his cock out as Adrien kissed his way up her back.

“Nervous?” Chat asked, licking her lipgloss off his lips.

“You’re the one trembling,” Marinette purred, tilting her head back to kiss Adrien as he craned his neck over her shoulder. “You’re loving this as much as I am, aren’t you?”

“Guilty,” Adrien said, leaning back as Marinette pivoted, turning around and tugging Adrien’s boxer’s down as she slid off Chat’s lap and on to the floor. She didn’t know if she expected there to be any difference between them; after all, one was just a copy-pasted version of the other down to every angle and curve of his body. Even as her fingers traced along the length of their hardening cocks, she could hardly tell the difference between them blindfolded…which might have been something she wanted to try some day.

“As…appetizing as you two look right now, I don’t think you need any more encouragement, do you?” Marinette asked, earning a pair of identical head shakes she stood up, plucking a pair of condoms off the roll on the fainting couch and glancing down at the pair of beautiful, dumbstruck boys on the floor. “Having second thoughts?”

“I think any thought Chat has is _technically_ a second thought,” Adrien chuckled, helping his doppelganger off the ground as Marinette sat on the fainting couch, looking up expectantly at them.

“Har, har,” Chat said, biting his lip as Marinette’s fingers expertly slipped a condom down his length with a small snap at the base.

“So…how do you want us?” Adrien said, kicking his boxers away and sliding up onto the couch as Marinette glanced between them thoughtfully. After a moment, she slowly raised up, pushing Adrien back onto the couch with a long, slow kiss as she straddled his hips, balls of her feet balanced on the floor.

“I want you right here,” Marinette said, reaching down between his legs as she arched up, pressed his tip against her, and slowly impaled herself with a sigh as she glanced up at her other partner. “And you-”

“Say no more,” Chat said, uncapping the bottle of lubricant again and squeezing it along his index finger. She leaned forward, biting her lip as Adrien slowly pulled her cheeks apart, hips grinding against hers a little as Chat stood behind her. The familiar sensation of his slick, gloved finger pressing against her ass sent a small shiver down her spine; part from the thrill and part from the chill of the lubricant. It was times like these when Adrien’s caution was well appreciated as Chat’s expert fingers ensured that every inch of her was slick enough to take him.

“Stop teasing,” Marinette said, supporting herself on her palms as Chat slid into position behind her, another generous dollop of lubricant covering his cock.

“Someone’s eager,” Adrien chuckled, squeezing Marinette’s ass as she felt Chat’s tip press against her from behind.

“Let me know if this gets uncomfortable,” Chat murmured, gripping her hips and delicately inching forward. They had prepared for this; spent nights using a variety of toys on one another in a variety of different ways. But there was no way to prepare for the sensation of her boyfriend penetrating her from both angles; sliding inside her as her fingers bunched in the throw blanket as she let out a wordless gasp.

“Take it easy,” Adrien chided.

“I’m not gonna break her,” Chat panted, biting his lips as his knees trembled. “I-I think she’s more likely to break _me_.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Marinette said, chewing on her lip as she rose up on the palms of her hands. She could feel every inch of her partners more acutely than she ever had, panting as Chat’s trembling hands cupped her waist. “Y-You gonna make it back there?”

“I think he’s having trouble,” Adrien chuckled, lips searing against an exposed breast while his fingers played with the other. On cue, Chat’s hands dipped between Marinette’s legs, gloved fingertips brushing across her clit as he filled her inch by treacherously slow inch. His hips touched her ass and she let out a small, keening sigh, head bowing and thighs trembling around Adrien’s hips.

“ _Mmmnhh,”_ Marinette grunted, leaning forward as Chat arched back, slowly savoring the sensation as Chat seemed to be in a more wretched state than she was. Alone, she might not have thought too much of trying this a second time, but the fact that Adrien was also hilted inside her, (lips lingering on their favorite playgrounds across her breasts, neck, and shoulders) made everything all the more intense. She could practically feel the pair of them rubbing against each other inside her as Chat’s hips wiggled against hers.

“I-I’m gonna try and move,” Chat panted, bracing his hands on her ass as he slid out of her with a small groan that Marinette echoed. Adrien seemed to pick up on this, hips arching as far as they could into the fainting couch and sliding back in with a light slap of his hips against hers. She nearly lost balance, mouth hanging open wordlessly as Chat slid forward.

Marinette didn’t know if the pace made things better or worse as she had time to process every thrust in their entirety as best she could. She had Adrien between her legs, moving with years of practice as Chat broached new territory behind her. His careful pace seemed to match Adrien’s movements with unspoken precision; his fingers expertly teasing moans from her mouth as her fingernails dug into Adrien’s shoulders.

“You guys can— _mmnh!—_ g-go a little faster,” Marinette panted, leaning up as Chat leaned forward, chest pressing against her bare back as Adrien leaned up to press her between them. A small growl filled her ears as Chat’s thrusts became shorter, more focused on his fingering as Adrien’s hips moved in an elliptical pattern. It was nothing she hadn’t done with either of them before, but doing it with both of them at the same time made it feel brand new. Her body trembled in ways it hadn’t since Adrien had touched her for the first time, swept away by something out of her wildest dreams coming true.

But all dreams had to come to an end sooner or later. And for Marinette it came crashing into her the minute she felt Chat twitch inside her, his soft, mewling moan followed shortly by one of her own; one much hoarser and lacking the restraint she normally possessed. Adrien’s soft sigh of contentment soon followed, trembling ever so slightly as his lips pressed lazily against her neck, embracing her as she let her climax wash over her and leave her a shaking mess pressed between her two partners.

Adrien’s chuckle broke the silence after a moment, drawing her back to reality as they shifted as best they could so they all lay on the couch together.

“So,” Adrien murmured, tracing his finger down her cheek. “Who do you like better; me-”

“-or me?” Chat purred in her ear, lightly nibbling her earlobe.

“Mmm…tough question,” Marinette giggled sleepily, wiggling her hips a little as she savored the sensation of them sliding around inside of her.  

“Some more testing might be in order,” Adrien said, shooting himself a small smirk over Marinette’s head.

“We do have another two days to test the _full_ extent of our abilities,” Chat said, nuzzling the crook of Marinette’s neck. “And we have such a _lovely_ little assistant to help us.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m gonna be walking funny on Monday?” Marinette chuckled, stifling a groan as she felt Chat unconsciously grind deeper into her from behind.

“Because your insight is _very_ important to us,” Adrien said, hands wrapping around her hips as he pressed a searing kiss against her mouth. “And we want to be sure we know what we’re capable of.”

“For science,” Chat chimed in.

“Well, if it’s for _science_ then how can I refuse?” Marinette said, shifting until she felt Adrien and Chat slide out of her with a small wince. She rolled onto her back with a small sigh, arms wrapping around their shoulders and holding them close as two pairs of arms snaked across her bare stomach, wrapping her in a tight embrace as Adrien tugged a stray blanket over their three mostly naked bodies. She savored the sensation of being enveloped on all sides by the man she loved, fingers lacing through Adrien and Chat’s hands as they slowly drifted off to sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a drawing (http://sinnian.tumblr.com/post/162792982446/seasonofthegeek-of-course-im-late-with-it-haha) by sinnian on tumblr!


End file.
